


Sparks, Sparkles and Spermies

by Gaia_bing



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of their first individual creations and how they react when their greatest one comes along.</p><p>Based on episode 6x13 deleted scenes. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks, Sparkles and Spermies

Blaine Anderson is in his early-twenties when he creates his very first song.

He'd always loved to perform, whether it'd been with the Warblers, with the New Directions and even now, with him alone with his piano, or with his guitar, or with whatever instruments he could get his hands on.

But, with time, he'd grown tired of singing other people's songs and playing other people's music.

He still wants to sing and to perform, of course, but he wants something more out of it, something tangible, something that proves that all of his work with his two high-school choirs, his beginning at NYADA and his ending at NYU had all been worth it.

And do not get him wrong, he will always been grateful to the Perrys and the Gagas of this world, but he wants to find his own way into this world, find his own place inside it all, so that he can sit besides his glorious husband and say: "I'm a trendsetter just like him."

It's when he's fiddling with his piano one day, while Kurt is gone for his afternoon rehearsal, that it all comes to a head.

He's practicing, just playing around, when he realizes something.

It's not much, really. It's just six notes one after the other, but it sparks something inside Blaine.

This is something he's never heard anybody play before, or at least he thinks so. It's something new and different. It's something that came from...

That came from him.

Smiling to himself, he gets up and gets the nearest piece of paper that he can find and scribbles down what he's just played.

And then adds another and then another and soon, he finds himself writing other notes so that his left hand is busy while he plays the first ones with his right.

By the time Kurt comes home, exhausted from his afternoon activities, he stops in his tracks when he hears a tune coming out of the living-room.

It's a beautiful melody, going into the high and into the lows of what can be accomplished by a piano and Kurt can't help but approach silently where the music is coming from.

On what seems like a scribbled piece of paper of his husband's own writing is notes after notes, with words written over and underneath them. He cannot see what they are because the piano is too far away from where he's standing, but he doesn't need to, because as soon as he begins to wonder what words are written on the paper, Blaine begins to sing them.

And together, the words along with the notes accompanying them, is the most breathtaking thing Kurt has ever heard in his entire life.

This song is so...it's so...it's Blaine in its entirety.

And after his husband finishes and looks back at him with a slight smile, the sitting man dares to ask him: "Well?"

And then Kurt just cannot help himself and launches his body on top of the other man's, too overwhelmed by what he'd just heard to speak, but still letting his lips and tongue do all of the talking that there needs to be.

**************

Kurt Hummel is in his mid-twenties when he creates his very first piece of jewelry.

Sure, he's an performer first and foremost and when he's asked, he's always going to say that his blood and tears belong to the stage and that his heart belongs to his husband.

But that doesn't mean that his mind isn't wondering sometimes about something his father had told him once upon a time, back when he hadn't been so sure about his future and what he wanted to do with his life...

Something about blazing his own trail, creating his own mark upon the world.

And while he'd like to invent his own roles to play and create his own songs to perform, he just doesn't have the time nor the energy to do it, preferring borrowing words and directions from other authors whenever he adopted other persona other than his own. Besides, this kind of thing belonged to his husband and he for one couldn't be more proud.

But still sometimes, his mind wonders...maybe he could create something of his own, something that he had the time and energy for, something that would be practically screaming _"Kurt Hummel"_   whenever someone would look at it.

It all comes to a head one day, out of nowhere, just like it happened with Blaine a couple of years earlier.

The couple is walking hand-in-hand after a romantic restaurant date, enjoying the fresh autumn air and the way the sky is slightly fading to black, thanks to the setting afternoon sun.

Kurt is raising his head and letting out a hearty laugh, courtesy of one of his husband's famously bad jokes, when his eyes suddenly turn upon his right and he catches a fleeting ray of sun shining against a nearby window. And Kurt can't help but feel entranced when he sees the way the bracelet that is being set inside said window sparkles because of said ray of sun. The way it shines, the way it attracts the eye, the way it's so...

"Wrong, wrong, wrong! It's so wrong! Would you look at that color? And that material?!" he finally says, when he and Blaine are in front of the jewelry shop that the masculine looking bracelet is being displayed in.

The other man tilts his head and looks at the piece of jewelry more closely. "I don't know, it doesn't look half that bad to me." he finally says.

But Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and huffs: "Oh, please! This is a piece of crap and you and I both know it! I could create something much better in just a couple of hours." With a determined look upon his face, he turns on his heels, grabs his husband by the hand and practically stomps his way down the street with Blaine in tow as he exclaims: "Come on now, I've got some work I've gotta do!"

When they arrive home, Blaine goes to take a shower and Kurt sets himself up on their kitchen table, pen and paper inside his hands and begins to draw. And then erase. And then draw again and then erase again. He then draws over the erased parts of the bracelet that he'd seen and thought was just butt-ugly (and that was almost 75% of the piece) and then he begins to put some color into the whole thing, putting some black on some parts and then some grey on some other. He puts his whole being over this. He really wants to prove to his husband, to the world and most of all, to himself, that he can do this, that he can make something better because it came from deep within himself.

By the time midnight comes, Blaine groggily opens his eyes and realizes that his husband still hasn't joined him in bed. Putting on his bathrobe and getting up, he walks over to where he'd last seen his husband and can't help but smile when he sees Kurt snoring slightly, his head laying against his arms draped over their kitchen table, with a piece of colored paper sitting beside him.

And when Blaine sees what Kurt has worked so hard on, his smile widens even more. Kurt had been wrong, he hadn't created something that looked much better than what they'd seen in that display window just a couple of hours earlier, he'd designed something that was inside a league of its own...

Something that could compete with the best out there when it came to men jewelry...

Something that just screamed _"Kurt Hummel"_   whenever it was being looked at.

Draping a warm blanket over his sleeping husband' shoulders, Blaine gives him a warm kiss on the back of the neck and then goes right back to bed.

**************

Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are in their late twenties when their greatest creation is laying in front of them, inside their loving arms, sleeping soundly with not a care in the world.

Ten small, adorable fingers. Ten of the cutest toes imaginable. And of course, the bluest eyes that the both of them had ever had the chance to see.

The smallest of the two men sniffles for what seems like the millionth time that night and whispers: "So, it looks like your spermies beat my spermies after all."

And Kurt, with a watery smile, responds with a gentle voice and a sparkle inside his own ocean-colored eyes: "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you're not going to be as much as a father to her as I'm going to be."

And Blaine, with a spark inside his own blinding smile, whispers once again before the other man leans over and gives his husband and the baby girl that they're both holding a warm kiss on the lips and on the forehead respectively:

"Oh, don't you worry. I knew that."


End file.
